crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto
Kirigaya Kazuto is a former one-time hero associated with the Avengers. Presently he tries not to not be too troublesome and take care of his children. Early Life Growing up Kirito was more reserved and spent much of his free time playing games. He aspired to be a e-sports player when he was really young. One day he bought a new VR console which trapped him in there with several thousand other players. In the game Kirito and others fought their way through the many levels of the game before finally defeating the boss and freeing all the players albeit with some who had died. After recovering from atrophy, Kirito returned to regular life and attending college. He noticed a quirk in which he retained some of the skills from the game in which he calls a "bleeding effect." He went into artificial intelligence and computer science which after graduation found a job with a local government while being a vigilante on the side. At some point Kirito met Asuna and was instantly drawn towards her. Neither of them talk about it much. They got married and had children about two years after they first met. One day, while going on a space-vacation with his cousin sister, he witnessed a robbery in a jewelry store while awaiting the arrival of their shuttle. He tried to stop the thief, but was disarmed and had to be saved by Thomas Stark. Feeling the need to redeem himself, Kirito tracked down the thief, Killer Croc, to his hideout after his escape. After a close engagement, Thomas came back to assist Kirito in finishing off Croc. Kirito was then invited to S.W.O.R.D to be a member of the Avengers due to his impressive skills; Kirito agreed to join them after he finished his vacation. After the Avengers's encounter with the The Foot Clan, Kirito was given a handgun, basic firearms training, and a high output "Photon Saber" from Asuna, in case he is ever stuck in combat where close range fighting is impossible. Since he quit SWORD, Kirito quietly returned to his job in the technology sector and helping take care of the babies. With Asuna around now, he tries to be be what is expected of him but it's hard to please someone like her. Personality and appearance Kirito is one to act first before thinking which has lead him to danger a few times. He was once quite obsessed with games though death and life has pulled him away from it. He is a decent father, making more than a few decisions to change himself to be closer with Asuna and his daughters. Other members of the AG who have met him don't seem to like him. They also don't tend to stay alive long enough to express the opinion so what does it matter? Kirito has an average build, usually short hair and brown eyes. He can be seen with shoulder length hair at times and strange attire. Abilities Kirito is decently skilled with the sword as a result of recreational kendo and his games "bleed effect." Strangely he fights with two swords rather than one. Asuna has forced him to learn to use firearms and adopt a energy saber instead of the swords he once used. He isn't very good at cooking beyond the basics so his wife is a lifesaver. Category:Good Category:Church's Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Church's Work Category:Avengers